scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Alaric Fiore
Alaric Fiore is an Arkhosian solider who is operating as a sell sword currently within the Guardian Vale. Pre Weft: Alaric Fiore was born in 625MR to parents of both Thaedian and Arkhosian descent a sight not all that uncommon on the borders between Thaedia and Arkhos. Though not particularly noteworthy in the eyes of the writers of the great histories Alaric's family is one of minor nobles and knights that serve house Sybel as they hold the southern border between the two great nation. While his family lacked the wealth of many of the high lords and ladies of the land they still were able to live comfortably and provide Alaric and his siblings with an education and a pleasant childhood. Once old enough to start his training Alaric much like every other young man and woman in his family was trained in the arts of fighting with sword, polearm and musket. Though he never had many friends growing up those that he did have he valued greatly, especially those who like him were being put through training which most likely is what has lead to his strong sense of comradeship with soldiers and a distinct discomfort when dealing with the atmosphere of the higher nobles. Upon reaching the age of 15 Alaric was sent off alongside a few dozen other newly trained boys for what they described at the start as 'seasoning'. Over the next three years Alaric and his fellow recruits were taken into skirmishes against Rhuu raiders and the occasional band of rogue Thaedian soldiers. The sense of adventure and excitement did not last all that long for Alaric and his fellow soldiers with every fight claiming the lives of more of his fellow soldiers slowly reducing their numbers. During one particular skirmish with rogue Thaedians Alaric was able to single handily defeat and kill their leader alongside several other soldiers while saving two of his fellow soldiers who had fallen behind the rest. When the fight was over Alaric ended up keeping the helmet of the leader he had killed and was given the nickname 'The Fledgling Phoenix' though he is still to this day unsure if he deserves that nickname. By the time that he returned home at the age of 18 what once had been a group of over a hundred had been reduced to little more than thirty. Though those who were left were pretty hardened by their experiences. Upon hearing that there was trouble in the Weft Alaric and the remaining thirty soldiers decided to travel there to help. Just on the boarders of the weft they were ambushed by raiders and despite dealing them several deadly volleys of fire and fierce hand to hand fighting all of them were eventually killed, captured or routed except for Alaric who had been left for dead after being struck over the head by the blunt side of an axe. Alaric awoke to the sight of his men slaughtered by the roadside, chasing after the raider Alaric found them encamped a few kilometers away and snuck into their camp. Silently killing the guards he was able to rescue the remainder of his fellow soldiers as well as a trader. Sneaking out of the camp they managed to escape and though his fellows were to worn to go on it was agreed that Alaric would continue onwards and see what he could do.